The mixture of Fate
by juunjin
Summary: In the world of Ragnarok, a terrible sin is commited. A group of companions journeys until they find themselves connected to this terrible sin. What will become of them as they fight against the past they do not know about?
1. Fateful Encounter

_The mixture of fate_

Fateful Encounter

In Einbroch, city of steel, where gunslingers are born, and where Jet, the great blacksmith, lives.

The sun was setting into the great Einbroch dust as Jet was showing his newest set of guns to the new gunslinger, Karin. Suddenly, the door banged open, "Old Man! Show me your best daggers, I need one for my student." Proudly said by a middle-aged man with black spiky soft hair dressed in a neatly worn black-gray assassin cross suit. "Ah Sousuke, I could never imagine a highly acclaimed professional assassin like you would ever be a teacher! But are you sure this is the right choice?" Jet said with a surprised tone. "Don't worry, dear old Jet, he's special." Sousuke said with a grin.

Instead of Jet showing the daggers immediately, the blacksmith and Karin stared at the slender-bodied, red eyed, green-haired, neatly dressed novice boy behind Sousuke. "Come on introduce yourself, he's my friend." Sousuke softly whisphered. "I'm Hakuro." The boy softly introduced.

Sousuke left as he finished buying the daggers saying, "I'm sure fate will bring Karin and Hakuro to the best place."

* * *

BANG! BANG! Karin brought out her shot guns and started her usual training at Morocc Pyramid. "Thief test has finished, thief test has finished, accelerated Hakuro please proceed for Assassin Exam in 5 hours." The voice from the speaker repeated. Karin, upon hearing this, ran into the thief test center to greet Hakuro. "Hakuro! Hakuro! Congratulations on passing!" Karin waved. "Hey Karin! Long time no see!" Hakuro waved back. Karin was happy to see Hakuro again and be able to greet him, she smiled happily as Hakuro came near her. They chatted until the Assassin Exam begun. "Karin, thank you, you encouraged me a lot." Hakuro grinned and rushed to the exam's place. "Wait Hakuro! Where's Sousuke?" Karin shouted but Hakuro was too far away already.

"Good luck… Hakuro" Karin whisphered to herself.

* * *

Three years have passed since Karin last saw Hakuro. Karin, always hoping to be able to meet Hakuro again, stayed at Lighthalzen knowing it is the home town of Hakuro. She applied for the National Police so that her search will be wider. She was recently ordered to examine the lost files of the Bio Laboratory, a laboratory where bio-creatures, or humans, are experimented. She slowly opened the laboratory door and felt like puking because of the smell. It smelled like chemicals with blood and decomposed skin. She felt even sicker when she saw the computers and control panels full of blood and people who have died in inhumane ways scattered across the hallways. She was wearing a gas mask as she browsed through the files and papers hidden in the closets. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She trembled and shouted, "Show yourself! You sneaky murderer!" while putting out her guns from her gun pockets. The person behind her held her hand to stop her from pulling out the guns. She saw the beautiful white soft skin of the person behind her and realized it was a boy. She felt the freezing temperature of the boy and grew goose bumps. But the boy gave out poisonous gas and whispered, "Meteor… Assault…" Upon hearing this, Karin jumped out of the boy's hand and backed off. The boy shouted hastily, "Get out of here, now! Never come back here again, you thief!"

Karin rushed into the Lighthalzen Inn and refreshed her memory about what she saw. Because of the poisonous gas, she was only able to see the boy's hand and the what the boy was wearing. She remembered the boy wearing a green-gray assassin cross suit. Suddenly, a bad thought came into her mind, "That voice, it couldn't be… Hakuro?"


	2. Fate of the Flame Eyes

_The mixture of fate_

Fate of the Flame Eyes

BWAHAHA I deleted the third chapter for suspense I'll post it tomorrow, more comments will make me post the others sooner, I have3rd, 4th and 5th chapter ready go go reviews!

* * *

After Karin's latest assignment, she was ordered to go to the wedding in Lighthalzen Church because the police found out that there are assassins waiting to kill the governor of the city who is the husband in the wedding. She rushed into the church excitedly hoping she will see Hakuro in the wedding.

The people stared at the girl, dressed in clean and elegant wedding dress waiting to be married. Her future husband, parading towards the church with his body guards, was dressed in a clean and neatly worn tuxedo.

The wedding started as the priest began speaking. As the couples exchanged their rings, a strange smell made all the visitors fall asleep.

A teen-aged boy dressed in green assassin cross suit catched the wife's eye, the boy had soft green hair and brilliant firm black eyes. The wife's eyes widen as the boy mercilessly slashed the husband with a dagger and a blade held at both hands. Tears flowed out of the wife's eyes as she saw her husband fall into the ground. The boy held her shoulders and whispered, "This is for my parents and your own sake, beautiful lady." But before the boy can leave the church, the door banged open, "Don't move or I'll shoot!" Karin said with her shiny brown hair waving showing her crystal blue eyes full of anger. The boy's eyes widen upon seeing Karin's face. Karin's eyes were filled with despair as she realized it was her old friend in front of her. "Ha-akuro…" she whispered as tears slowly flowed from her eyes. "Karin, I've always wanted to chat with you just like we did before I became an assassin, but right now, please move, I don't want to hurt someone who Sousuke-sensei called my fated person." Hakuro patiently said. Karin exclaimed with tears flowing out of her eyes, "No Hakuro, I don't want you to be a murderer, this is for you Hakuro!" Even if Hakuro was just as surprised as Karin was, he raised his blade and dagger to signal Hakuro that he doesn't want to come with her. When Karin realized this, she pointed her guns more firmly against Hakuro. She was so surprised to see Hakuro touching his eyes removing his contacts, showing his original stinging firm red eyes. Karin tried not to look into Hakuro's eyes but it was impossible. Karin fell to the floor upon looking into Hakuro's red eyes. Then he immediately left the church.

* * *

"Miss, miss wake up." The nurse whispered into Karin's ears. Hakuro's red eyes flashed into Karin's eyes as she was ready to stand up. She slowly stood up saying, " I must find Hakuro before the time comes when I can never find him again."

* * *

Karin rushed into the Bio Laboratory as she was thinking that Hakuro is there. 

She slowly opened the door and felt sick again. She walked into the dark and dirty alleyways of the Bio Laboratory when she saw a room with lights open. She peeped inside but saw nobody, instead she saw an open book. "A diary… it's a diary of one of the patients!" Karin exclaimed. Suddenly, she felt someone jump behind her, she looked behind but saw nobody, but as she looked back to the book, the book was gone. She trembled in fear as she felt two cold weapons crossing her neck, feeling blood flowing from her throat. She pulled out her guns and shot behind, then she realized she shot at nothing. Before she could look back front, she felt a blade pointed to her from her right. "Stop playing with me! I know it's you Hakuro, I just want you again, please calm down." Karin explained.

Hakuro replied with a smile, "I'm already calm Karin, you're the trembling one." Hakuro softly laughed with his gently voice. Karin started giggling too. They both stopped laughing and giggling when Karin said, "Right now, we need to talk seriously." Hakuro replied with a nod.

Hakuro explained everything to Karin, his doings and his reasons. That his parents were one of the people examined and played with in Bio Laboratory. Flash backs came into Hakuro's mind as he shared his memories to Karin.

"Hakuro, Hakuro, the Halzers have come." Hakuro's mother said while waking him up.

Hakuro was part of a tribal group by blood. It is a tribal group that has red eyes that can make someone fall dead in an instant, once a member controls the eyes well, the member can make his victim fall asleep, die or make his/her do whatever the member wants the victim to do. The people at Lighthalzen called Halzers have been wanting this power. Thus the Halzers have been hunting their tribal group for years.

Hakuro and his family were running from their house hoping not to get caught. But they were surrounded by the Halzers. They were taken in by the Halzers.

* * *

"So this is what you've been hiding from me, then what is the reason for you to kill these selected people?" Karin questioned Hakuro. "They are the sponsors for the Bio Laboratory experiment, if I don't kill them now, they will continue to hunt the rest of my tribe." Hakuro explained. "How were you able to escape anyway?" Karin continued. "Sousuke-sensei saved me." Hakuro continued to reply. "Where is Sousuke now?" Karin asked. "I killed him, he asked me to, it was my most regretful experience, he said it's for the purpose of awakening my tribal eyes, so that my eyes can be controlled fully, and it worked on you." Hakuro explained. 

They talked the whole day and even talked until the next day. They chatted, they cried, they told stories and fulfilled what they have always been dreaming for… to be together again.

While they were still chatting, Hakuro felt a strange presence from the window. The man from the window grinned saying, "Dear Hakuro, I finally found you again…"


	3. Fate Will Bring Us All Together

_The mixture of fate_

Fate will bring us all together

Upon sensing the presence of a man outside the window, Hakuro became aware of what he's fighting against. "One mistake may cost ou lives Karin, please be careful." Hakuro whispered. Karin nodded as Hakuro cloaked to the wall to be able to sneak into the man. Unfortunately just as Hakuro realized the man is a sage, the sage opened his eyes and caught Hakuro on his two red eyes. Karin rushed outside and started shooting at the sage's feet. She shot the sage on the shoulder which stopped the sage from dodging the bullets. Karin couldn't believe her eyes when Hakuro shielded the sage from her bullets. Hakuro shouted, "I will not allow anybody to hurt my tribe!" The sage immediately casted a water based ground-elemental type spell to remove the uses of the gun. Then the sage left with Hakuro.

* * *

Karin cried from day until night, night until morning. Her friends and officemates are already very worried about her. But she wouldn't speak about it. The police, ignoring her position, ordered her to go to Prontera to go and guide the delivery of tools. Everybody was surprised as Karin immediately agreed. "It's no more use for me to stay here, I have to travel and train so that I will be strong enough to find Hakuro again." Karin firmly said.

* * *

"Ah Karin-chan, aren't you tired? Everybody here is tired; don't just be cruel like that!" Muki-muki, the leader of the delivery company, sighed. "I have to hurry so I can find Hakuro again." Karin firmly said. "Eeh! This Torhu Hakuro is so special you don't want to rest? Come on, give yourself a break." Muki-muki sighed harder. "Ah we're here!" Karin exclaimed. Muki-muki replied with a smile. Everybody in town stared at the transport vehicle as a beautifully dressed brown-haired girl and middle-aged man with long neat white hair stepped down. Muki-muki smiled gently at the townspeople showing more of his beauty. The girls in town quickly went near him knowing he's a highly acclaimed high wizard. "Get off you ugly freaks, get off Muki-muki, we have work to do." Karin shouted at the girls. "Yare-yare…" Muki-muki replied with a sigh.

* * *

After transporting the tools, the transport vehicle left, leaving Muki-muki and Karin to wait for the next order of the police in Prontera. "Hey Muki-muki, is Muki-muki your real name?" Karin curiously asked. "Of course not, a beautiful man like me would never live when he's named Muki-muki…" Muki-muki replied. "Then what is your name? Why are you called Muki-muki then?" Karin continued. "It is what our little treasure called me, my name is Kiromu." Kiromu continued to answer. "Your little treasure? Who's that?" Karin continued to ask. "She's about your age when she died in a mission." Kiromu answered. Karin stopped asking as she realized it's a bad memory for Kiromu. Karin changed the topic and asked, "Do you want to train with me?" Kiromu replied with a smile, "Sure, I'll tank you, this'll remind me of my old friend Sousuke…" Karin's eyes widened as she heard the name "Sousuke" come out of Kiromu's mouth. "Sousuke! You know Sousuke!" Karin shouted with a surprised tone. "Hmm? Well let's train now." Kiromu said with a smile trying to avoid the topic.

* * *

They traveled to Morocc fields and reached Ant Hell, a good training spot. But as Karin and Kiromu circled and trained across Ant Hell level 1, they met Maya, the queen of ants. "Nobody can hurt my race!" the Maya exclaimed. Karin shot several bullets at the Maya but it just scratched it. "Storm Gust!" Kiromu used a high spell that froze the Maya. "Jupitel Thunder!" Kiromu repeatedly casted. Karin was surprised at how fast Kiromu could cast spells, no doubt he's a good friend of Sousuke, she thought. Karin pulled out her bazookas and fired grenades at the Maya. "Blitz Beat! Falcon Assault!" a blue-haired purple sniper shouted behind them. Arrows came flying towards the Maya. Kiromu thought this is a good chance to weaken the Maya with a sniper's help. He casted several spells until the Maya was defeated.

"Well hello there little sniper, may I ask your name?" Kiromu gently asked. "My name is Roku, pleased to meet both of you, now may I have your names please?" the sniper replied. "I'm Karin, he's Kiromu." Karin patiently introduced. The wind breezed across the blue-haired sniper which showed his face more clearly, his brilliant gentle black eyes showed grateful of being able to meet the popular Kiromu. "Well you saved us, what would you like in return?" Kiromu asked. "I want to travel with you…" Roku replied.


End file.
